New Genocidal Weapon Report :: Atelier
by Brainchild-KT
Summary: 新大虐殺兵器戦記::アトリエ A story of a promise made and a love torn between 2 sides of a coin; A tale of a long lost love only to be found once more in an era of interplanetary war.


Chapter 01:

One bright morning at the garden outside of a mansion, there was an adolescent girl, wrapped in bandages even covering her eyes and sitting in a wheelchair. She was faced towards the horizon surrounded by flowers of many kinds beneath the blue and peaceful sky with a painfully saddened aura.

Beside her is a preschool boy, crouched down just beside a garden bed, looking at the flowers. He smiled and took a red rose. He hid it behind his back and faced the girl with a grin.

"I have something to give you, Aliecea."

"Hmm?" Aliecea slightly tilted her head to the left, puzzled looking through the small gaps of the dressing.

The boy swiftly flashed the rose in front of Aliecea, still having that big grin.

Aliecea softly smiled. She took the rose and held it near her chest. "Thank you, Kou."

"E he he! At least you're smiling now!" he chuckled as he placed his right hand on the back of his head, while his left hand akimbo on his hips.

Although Aliecea appreciated the little gift, she frowned and worry loomed over her at how eagerly and frequent her friend visits, "Kou, I appreciate that you visit me every day but… don't you have school to attend?"

"I don't like school! It's boring there!" He exclaimed still having that smile… "and it doesn't have you there…" hinting that he's quite embarrassed to show his feelings for his friend.

"But I feel bad that you missed school just to play with me."

"School can wait! I don't need to study yet. Just playing with you is more than enough and besides, your mom frequently reads us books about school stuffs so that can count as studying hehehe."

" 'I' can wait but you need to study for now so you can get a decent job in the future!"

"I already know what kind of job I'll be going for…" Kou brushed his hands on his pants and went over to Aliecea's side, "I want to take care of you for the rest of your life! Aliecea, when we're all grown up, you'll let me marry you right?" He raised his pinky finger. "Promise?"

The girl was startled and shocked by the proposal that she can't seem to gather the right words to reply. She had read books about romance and childhood promises that makes her heart throb faster with excitement and happiness but she didn't expect the likes of those scenes to come into her life.

The girl looked up to the little boy with a huge smile – cocky and arrogant but cute and adorable. She smiled and reached his pinky finger with hers, "Promise…"

Ten years have passed. In Villon City, Kou Kitamura walks around the commercial district from school. He was passing by a jewelry shop and saw an engagement ring remembering a fateful promise, "I wonder how she's doing…", he muttered.

A presentation on the electronic billboard from the tall building nearby caught his attention. A familiar song with an explosive music with a catchy chorus paired with a visual with men transforming into a leotard-clad super hero - a commercial of a famous sentai show currently shown in television!

"Whoa! Cool!" He screamed as he watches the whole segment.

The hero of the show faces off with a human-size cockroach. After a series off fight moves, the hero finally does one of his signature finishing moves – a cross slash with his beam saber to the chest. The monster explodes. The hero faces the camera, pointing to the audience with colored smokes from behind like a rainbow.

"Love and justice shall conquer all obstacles!"

With sparkling eyes wide open, Kou clenches his fist, his emotions filled with excitement. "Yeah! I'll be like that someday! LOVE AND JUSTICE!"

He jumps around the middle of the street, showing off his fighting moves around. "Hai ya! De! Dorya!"

He doesn't mind the puzzled and disgusted look of the people around.

"Hey, isn't that the weird guy that I've heard?" a young man asks his friend.

"Yeah. The war-freak named Kou Kitamura." His friend replied. "Leave him alone."

"Mommy, who's that?" a grade school girl asks, pointing at the still punching and kicking around Kou.

"Dear, don't mind him. You might catch his disease."

With a back flip, Kou finally finishes his little martial arts performance. He clenched his fists again. "Fighter for justice! That's what I am!" He then ran across the street, echoing a "yahoo".

Late afternoon, Kou is still around the streets. After buying a can of soda from the convenient store, he opened it and took a sip. He was about to go home with his mind still lingering with his hero when he noticed a group of thugs dragging around a thin young man to the corner of an alley.

"What's that?"

He followed the group and as he approached the alley, he heard sounds of kicking and punching. He peeked from the side of the alley and saw the group beating up the thin man. "Those guys!" He instantly had fire on his eyes, crushed the soda can still half-full. He jumps to the corner of the alley.

"Hey, you! Leave him alone!" He points at the scene.

The thugs stopped and look at Kou's direction. The thin man groans in pain.

"Mind your own business, freak!" One of the thugs berated at Kou.

Kou smirks with closed eyes. "So, you want to learn the hard way, huh?" He poses on his fighting stance. "Kou Kitamura, fighter of love and justice, has arrived! Prepare to have a taste of my fist of burning justice, evil scum!"

He let out his high-pitched battle cry and dashes towards the thugs.

Come by evening, Kou is still in the alley, faced down on the ground, dirty and bruised all over his face and body.

"Ouch…" he groaned.

He slowly gets up, his legs were shaky and his body quivers in pain. He held his stomach with his right hand, his left thigh with the other, as he walks back to the main street. He maintained that posture of walking until he reaches the front of his house. It looks a bit run down compared to the newer houses in the neighborhood. He opened the main door and went straight to the kitchen. There he saw his mother, preparing supper. She notices him on his current state.

"Kou! What happened to you?" Her mother nearly screamed in surprise.

"Got beaten up for justice." He grinned back with an okay gesture, "As usual." He opens the refrigerator and took the water pitcher and directly drinking from it.

"You never learn, you know?" His mother sighs and placed the frying pan on the stove. She took a hand towel from the cabinet and gave it to him. "Get yourself cleaned up. Dinner will be served soon."

He took the towel and wiped his face. "Thanks, mom." He left the glass on the table and went out straight to his room.

The walls of his room are filled with various posters and pictures of famous sentai shows. He even has a variety of action figures and plastic models of it, including the one featured in the electronic billboard earlier.

He slumps on his bed, face down. "Damn it…" He turned around and faced the ceiling, arms and legs open. "Where's justice on that? Outnumbered by a bunch of thugs…" He sighed. After a short while, he suddenly flips from his bed and lands on the floor, and then poses on his fighting stance. "Next time, I'll defeat you, evil scum. For I, Kou Kitamura, protector of love and justice, will protect the proud people of this colony and beyond!"

"Kou! Dinner's ready!" His mother shouted from the first floor.

"Coming!" He dashes out of his room.

Kou and his parents were eating dinner. Their meal consists of fried fish, vegetable, and rice. It was a meager meal but it's a meal filled with family love.

"Kou, how's school?" His father asks.

"Uh…it's cool. I learn a lot." He chuckled.

"Really now. The last time I've heard is that you skipped class just a few days ago." His mother commented with a stern tone.

"Geh…"

His father wryly smiled. "Hey, hey. You might want to consider getting serious with studying. You don't want to miss your opportunities in life."

"Oh, you know me. In the future, I'll be the great protector of love and justice of this colony and beyond." Kou proudly claimed with a clenched fist, looking up with determination.

"Not that old speech…" His father murmured slightly with grief and sigh.

"I know! Why don't you start by being the protector of love and justice for the fishes your father sells in the market?" His mother teasingly suggested.

The three had a nice laugh on that one.

The next morning, Kou is at the video rental store, browsing for his favorite sentai video collection. He picks one video case after another, shouting "cool", "awesome", and "yeah". He's making a scene out of it inside while the customers and the store owner look at him with disgust.

"Isn't that the weirdo?" A young man holding a video case asks the store owner at the counter.

"Afraid it is him. Sentai-obssessed Kou Kitamura." The store owner grunted. "Never mind him. You might catch his disease."

Minutes later, Kou left the store with a bag full of sentai video cases. He walks the streets with a big grin on his face.

"Ha ha ha! I'll definitely have a good time watching you!"

While walking on the side of the street, armored personnel convoys started scrambling and a loud siren was heard throughout in the city. Kou and the rest of the people in the street stopped and looked around. Series of explosions from the other side of the buildings nearby went off. The people started to panic and screamed but Kou kept his ground.

"What's going on?" He looked around as he saw people panicking and started running away from the explosion.

A big explosion went off at the ceiling of the colony, making a big hole. From there, descend a humanoid-shaped machine that it appeared like a blooming flower, but its fierce appearance made it alarming for Kou to consider it on the good side.

"Is that…a SWORD?"

The red eyes of the SWORD glow with fierce intent as it enters the colony, "I'll be bathing in that blood of innocent lambs again…" the pilot grinned…


End file.
